


Будни Тебеса

by Tudun



Category: Zeus + Poseidon (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tudun/pseuds/Tudun
Summary: Будни одного древнегреческого города





	Будни Тебеса

Полуденное солнце Тебеса разогнало всех горожан с жарких улиц, заставив прятаться в прохладной тени. И вынудило стражника Дворца ненавидеть свою работу. Его присутствие было чистой формальностью, в городе был нулевой уровень преступности из-за того, что всех злоумышленников съедал Дракон Ареса, разгуливающий по улицам. Никто не представлял, как он различает потенциальных преступников и невинных граждан, и по началу горожане были в шоке, когда он прямо на виду у всех сожрал нескольких человек, которые, как оказалось позднее, задумали ограбить сборщиков налогов.  
  
Страдающий от жары стражник, пока никто не видит, привалился плечом к прохладной статуе. Внезапно в шлем что-то ударило, заставив его голову дернуться вперед.   
  
\- Кто здесь?! - воскликнул стражник, оглядываясь.  
  
Но никто не отозвался, стражник огляделся вокруг еще раз. "Снова странные розыгрыши", - подумал он. А мальчик, прячущийся за дальней статуей, зажимал рукой рот, чтобы не рассмеятся в весь голос. Его жутко забавляло кидать в стражей Дворца маленькие камешки, которые не причиняли особого вреда, и смотреть, как они реагируют.  
  
А тем временем в прохладных глубинах Дворца проходило собрание: советники докладывали правителю о проблемах города.   
  
\- Наша главная проблема, - заявил один из советников, - нехватка рабочих. Городу требуется триста пятьдесят семь рабочих.   
  
\- Остановить производство мрамора, статуй и древесины, сейчас не ведется строительство храмов, перенаправим рабочих на свободные места, - приказал правитель.  
  
\- Но погодите, - советник, ответственный за торговлю, подал голос. - Мы экспортируем мрамор и статуи. Нельзя останавливать производство!  
  
\- Насколько мне известно, склады полны под завязку и мрамором, и статуями. Возобновим производство, когда склады наполовину опустеют и когда решим проблему с нехваткой рабочих, - отрезал правитель города.  
  
Не расстающийся с лирой даже в зале на заседаниях, самый молодой советник поднялся с места, взял лиру, вздохнул поглубже и...  
  
\- Нет! - поспешно воскликнул правитель. -Только без песен! И без гекзаметра!  
  
На лице советника явно читалось разочарование от того, что ему в очередной раз не дали блеснуть своими стихами о культуре в Тебесе.  
  
\- Все граждане имеют доступ к театрам, гимнасиям и академиям, - сухо произнес он. - Есть все шансы выиграть следующие Олимпийские Игры.  
  
Правителю города и остальному Совету пришелся по душе оптимистичный прогноз. Правитель мысленно представил, куда поставить очередной памятник олимпийцам. Всеобщую радость прервал советник в одеждах жреца:  
  
\- Повелитель, в нашем славном городе часто появляются боги, и многие из них желают, чтобы здесь был их храм. Особенно настойчива Афродита...  
  
\- Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея. Афина может разгневаться, если мы пригласим Афродиту в Тебес. Она не в восторге от того, что по улицам разгуливает Арес. Пока они старательно игнорируют друг друга и обходят дальними дорогами. Но кто знает, что будет, если присоединится Афродита...   
  
\- Кстати, говоря об Аресе, - советник осуждающе посмотрел на правителя Тебеса, - вы давно не посещали его храм, он недоволен. Настоятельно рекомендую принести жертву в его храме, ибо Арес может разгневаться.  
  
Правитель кивнул, принимая совет. На самом же деле, ему совершенно не хотелось следовать наставлению. Храм построили в Тебесе в качестве компенсации за убитую любимую змею Ареса. Такой совет дала сама Афина, которая присматривала за городом еще с самого его основания. Она сказала, что Арес обожает змей, но больше них он любит огромные храмы, построенные только для него. Храм получился грандиозным с его просторными залами, бронзовыми статуями и мраморным алтарем. Арес остался доволен своим святилищем, а особенно ему понравилось проводить то, что он называет "практика засад", но, по скромному мнению правителя Тебеса, это больше похоже на игру в прятки, в которых каждый посетитель храма был обязан поучаствовать. Правитель Тебеса находил это несерьезным занятием и изматывающим еще больше обычных служб.  
  
\- Повелитель, - военный советник прервал размышления правителя. - До нас дошли вести, что военная мощь города Китира уменьшилась. Этим можно воспользоваться и захватить его.  
  
"И заодно отправить туда Ареса ", - подумал правитель Тебеса.


End file.
